


Generosity

by Amber



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, M/M, Mentioned Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Not Canon Compliant, Objectification, Pissing During Penetration, Sexual Coercion, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Peter gets revenge. Jonah watches. Jon likes it.Tags are warnings.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah uses it/its pronouns for Jon to dehumanize him. 
> 
> This is a complete scene from a longer work I'm never going to finish. It was written during S5 but before 192/193 and the canon inside-the-panopticon stuff, so it's basically a canon divergence AU.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: please don't link this to the canon creators.

The Archive pulls in a sharp breath at the sudden cool hands slipped beneath its shirt to the warm skin of its belly, its spine going rigid, its shoulders tense.

"Relax," Jonah murmurs, fingers running along his jaw. He's in love with the sight of them, Peter imposingly large and yet somehow always a little absent, curling himself around The Archive, who is all angles and so starkly present to Jonah that sometimes he feels as though it's the only thing in the room. "We can stop at any time."

The Archive's cheeks darken a shade at that. "I didn't ask to stop," it says stubbornly, holding Jonah's gaze, clearly annoyed by whatever he finds there. 

(Pity. It's pity, he's sure of it, and he can't stand it, has always hated being pitied even when he was a snivelling little kid lying bleeding where his tormenter had left him—)

"I am not built for pity, Jon," Jonah says sharply, grip on that jaw turning sharp as The Archive's dark eyes lock on him again. "You've had too much time with Martin. _He_ certainly sees your suffering and resonates sorrowfully with it. Oh, poor Jon. So terrible, all the things that have been forced on him. What agony you must cause him just by existing near him, forcing him to take all your problems as his own burden to bear—"

"Stop," The Archive says sharply, all lovely static. The compulsion has no effect, of course, but Jonah still stops with a gleaming little smile. "Don't talk about Martin."

"Not at all?" Jonah asks in mock surprise. "I would have thought this was an opportune time to talk about your boyfriend."

"He's not..." A wave of emotion ripples through The Archive for a moment, and Jonah stands witness, watches it, knows that The Archive is aware of him listening to its incohate thoughts of guilt and relief. It makes them both uncomfortable, which is the point, but Jonah has more practice hiding his aching fear. "He's not my boyfriend anymore," The Archive manages, scowling and gathering its dignity around him. "Could we get on with this?"

"Certainly. Peter?"

Peter grunts, flickering back to real from where he'd been drifting. Doubtless he missed most of that. It has been difficult to keep him on task since The Archive knew him to pieces in the Lonely, and both Peter and Jonah are aware that if he left the Panopticon he'd be seen to death. A threat he's very much enjoyed wielding, though sweeter than the stick is the carrot — Jonah is generous in his triumph, after all, which is why Peter is allowed to touch Jonah's holy vessel the way that he is currently doing.

The Archive is gasping again, shivering, because those pale hands are always unpleasantly cold. Jonah taught himself to enjoy it, just because his pleasure unnerved Peter. But The Archive likes it in a startled, instinctive way. It isn't used to being touched at all, lately, and it's been craving it. For all its inhumanity, human kindnesses and human treatments seem to utterly undo it. If Jonah owes Martin Blackwood any thanks it's for showing him that, how sweet touch helped The Archive swallow bitter pills. 

Cute, watching The Archive turn against its own ethics in a way even starvation hadn't managed, just to be allowed to keep holding Martin's hand.

Jonah has let go of its chin now, so that Peter may have his way, broad hands dipping down the flat plane of The Archive's lower abdomen, through dark tight curls to where its limp little prick is taking treacherous interest in all this touching and danger. 

The Archive has no particular sexual interest, Jonah knows, has always seen the act as a messy and embarrassing waste of time. But he also knows the way genuine pain and fear can leave his Archive guiltily aroused; the way it would get hard at statements peeling back the veneer of the world to the grisly horror beneath; has watched it press its teeth to the newly burned flesh of its hand and rut into a pillow. Knows too that a simulation wouldn't have any effect. No safewords and play scenes for Jonathan Sims, no. It's too aware of the lines between real and play. If there was the possibility of mercy it wouldn't be responding at all.

(Though Jonah can be merciful, when begged. When its useful to be owed a debt, when mercy puts another piece on his side of the board. Peter, though, Peter is enacting his vengeance, taking back power with every choked noise he coaxes out of it.)

Peter hasn't done more than rumple his clothing aside, so there's nothing of him to particularly look at when The Archive lets out a sudden yelp. But that's all right, Jonah isn't interested in bodies after so many of his own. What's enough is the twist of their expressions: Peter's is a bestial pleasure at taking what he falsely believes is his due, and The Archive's is the horror of penetration, something too large forced determinedly into it.

Its own cock is now fully erect, and Jonah likes the way his gaze on it flushes humiliation out to its ears. The shame is what fascinates him, but Peter has more prurient interests and cups the Archive's cock in one big hand. "Cute," he sneers softly, tugging lightly at it even as his hips drive forward. "You like this, Archivist? How long's it been exactly, since someone plowed your pretty arse properly, eh?" 

"You're not even, hnnh, the best I've had recently," the Archive responds with venom dripping from its tone, which makes Jonah chuckle.

"Of course not. Martin was so happy to have any attention at all, he barely questioned what it was that was turning you on," he narrates smoothly, pleased with both himself and it. "Even Peter's excellent cock can't compare to the way statements make you feel now."

If the Archive wants to respond, it can't, because Peter gets rambunctious and sets a pace that knocks all the air from its lungs. The fucking makes obscene noises, and the Archive's whimpers are even moreso. Jonah lets it have a taste, just a taste of what it looks like, how lovely it is, how proud and pleased he is to watch it take Peter's cock so well, and the moans turn low and slutty.

Jonah doesn't touch himself. He doesn't want or need to. He just watches with quiet satisfaction as the Archive is debased, aware that it likes it too much, aware that Jonah is aware of that too. Liking it all the more because of that humiliation. A beautiful feedback loop. 

"Very good, Jon," he finally says aloud, in the tone he used when the Archive had really managed to get it right, and watches as orgasm wracks it, drips loudly on the floor.

Peter gives a satisfied sigh at the feeling of its tight body wringing itself around him, all clutching contractions. Works into its hole a few more times and then stops, a look of concentration furrowing his brow. The Archive must think he's coming, because its expression shades relieved, but Jonah knows better. It takes several long seconds of Peter pissing for the Archive to realize what's happening, and the cascade of fear and helplessness and disgust that wash over it is so delicious that he instantly forgives Peter's decision to take _initiative_ beyond the terms of their agreement. 

There's more noise now, a light patter on the metal as piss trickles from the Archive's hole and drips from between its spread legs. Peter groans his satisfaction: Jonah can feel how warm and slick the Archive feels around him now, how good it felt to loose his tight bladder, how sweet it is to make the Archive splutter and squirm, trying to get away. To no avail, of course; Peter hauls its hips back and keeps going, using it at a steady pace until he's finished. The loveliest show.

"Well," says Jonah, standing with a smile. "Thank you, gentlemen. Same time tomorrow?" 

The Archive has dropped to its hands and knees now that Peter's let go of it, catching its breath, trying not to think about it, about any of it, but unable to stop so long as Jonah's eyes are on it. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jonah says cheerfully. He heads for the door — as though he doesn't see everything that happens in this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, all feedback will be printed out and consumed to sustain my human form.


End file.
